


Bryn's Pages O' Plotbunnies

by GreenBryn



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Early Edition, Kitchen Confidential, Supernatural, The Cataluna Chronicles - R.L. Stine, Tru Calling
Genre: Bryn's Old WIPs, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plotbunnies, Spander - Freeform, Supernatural s3e11 "Mystery Spot", crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-10-10
Updated: 2008-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9264836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBryn





	1. Unclaimed Plotbunnies

Was watching the movie Martin the Martian with Christopher Lloyd and the talking suit, and suddenly I wondered... If Spike's duster could move and talk, what would it's personality be like? So yeah, there's my lame little runt of a plot-bunny - write a fic where Spike's duster can move around and has a personality - maybe it was hit by one of Willow's spells?    
  
~*~    
  
Has anyone written the second half of Ats S1 with Cordy dead instead of Doyle? Intro of Wesley would make things interesting. I'd take a Wesley/Doyle, Angel/Wesley, or even Angel/Doyle pairing, but I wanna read some interaction between the boys...    
  
~*~   
  
PlotBunny Alert: "Numfar! Do the dance of joy!" I want a fic about Numfar, and the dances of Pylea ^_^ it's a goldmine of creative opportunity!   
  
~*~    
  
When Cordy first arrives in Pylea, Vakma mentions of their previous 'cow' dying and having to clean out the flehegna stables themselves. What was the previous cow like? And Cordy sold for a pig and a pint of fib liquor. If human beings are 'cows', then what are 'pigs'? And where do all the other cows come from? And we've many times seen the dangers of reading aloud from strange books...what if instead of opening a portal to Pylea, the book did something else? And who was the monarch "general of the ravenous legions, eater of our enemies' flesh, prelate of the sacrificial blood rites, and sovereign proconsul of death" before Cordy? And did they have to make clothes to fit Cordy, or did the previous monarch's clothing fit her? And what is it about Pylea's two suns and mirror that affects vampires?    
  
~*~    
Y'know one of the most recient Angel eps, where the Reaper tried to send Spike to Hell to keep existing, and Spike makes Fred corporealize it so that Angel and Eve can lock it up? And how at the end of the ep it's Reaper's POV just looking out at Angel and Eve, and Angel says he'll live forever, but be unable to move or talk or feel. He closes the door and says welcome to hell. That was so friggin scary, 'cause that's one of my ideas of hell - powerless and unable to do anything but watch.   
  
Now think about Amy's mom from Season One, trapped in that cheerleading statue. Hmm? Comparing POV Plot bunny, you say? ^_^ I know I'm evil. These damn rabbits pop out from nowhere.    
  
~*~  
  The Maltese Falcon - the scene where Joel Cairo pulls a gun on Sam Spade and demands him to stand in the center of the room while he searches the offics, and Sam beats up Joel and takes away his gun and knocks him out. Joel comes to and asks for his gun back. Sam gives him his gun back, and Joel pulls it on him again and tells Sam to stand in the middle of the room. Very funny. Also there' a look in Sam's eyes when he's beating up Joel that made me shiver with UST. Almost makes me want to write Film Noir Slash.   
~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Bryn's Page O' Plotbunnies I

I figured I'd take a page out of [](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigriswolf**](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/)'s book of [ideas](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/tag/idea), and start my own list of fic ideas that I haven't gotten around to writing yet, and would die of squee if someone wanted to write it for me ^_^

Ideas I:

1) SPN/Angel. Missy Bender, old enough to be on her own, hooks up with Ryan Anderson from Ats 1.14 "I've Got You Under My Skin". He doesn't mind killing, and she's been hungry for a home-cooked meal like Dad used to make.

2) SPN/Early Edition - Gary sees an article in the Chicago Sun-Times about a hunt during which the Sam and Dean weren't able to save someone. He investigates, runs into the Winchesters, and they work together to save the victim.

3) SPN/"The Cataluna Chronicles" by R.L. Stine. There's this beautiful but deadly car. Dean loves it, almost more than the Impala. Maybe pre-series, John buys it for Dean without knowing the history? Sam doesn't like the car, and Dean thinks he's just jealous. The car tries to kill Dean, but Cataluna's never been up against a Winchester before.

4) SPN Five Things ideas:  
-Five things that Dean pays for with his hustling money that he'll never ever tell Sam about.  
-Five things that Sam does to the Impala when Dean isn't looking, but he knows Dean will complain about when and if he ever finds out.  
-Five times the Winchester boys say "dude" when there's something much more crucial they should be saying or doing if they really want to survive the next ten minutes.  
\- Four things Dean collects, and one thing Sam collects

5) SPN fic, using the Briar Rose legend and the 'fact' that ghosts can't cross wild roses.

6) SPN fic, circa-AHBL1. Cold Oak, South Dakota is supposedly "a town so haunted every single resident fled," but other than the demon girl Ava summoned, there weren't any ghosts that we see. Where are they? What do they think of all the psychic kids popping in?

7) SPN fic, pre-AHBL. Who wrote "I will not kill" on the chalkboard?

That's it for now ^_^ I haven't seen any of these written already, but I have only read a small fraction of the fanfic that's out there, so if I've picked up on someone else's brainwaves and one of these has already been written, may I have the link? 'Cause I'd _love_ to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryn's Page O' Plotbunnies II  
Previous pages: [I](http://grnhairbryn.livejournal.com/7932.html)

I figured I'd take a page out of [](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/profile)[**tigriswolf**](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/)'s book of [ideas](http://tigriswolf.livejournal.com/tag/idea), and start my own list of fic ideas that I haven't gotten around to writing yet, and would die of squee if someone wanted to write it for me ^_^

Why Kitchen Confidential? There's just too much Xander in Seth to ignore the idea that Xander could have moved to NYC and changed his name to Seth.

Ideas II:

1) KC/BtVS. Alternate universe where (instead of/after) breaking down in Oxnard, Xander goes to New York and becomes a pastry chef? Maybe he does that after Sunnydale goes boom? (but how to explain missing eyepatch?)

2) KC/BtVS. I can't get over the idea of the Doughnut Boy becoming the premier pastry chef in New York City. I don't know exactly how I want to write it, but there should be tons of fic about this irony.

3) KC/BtVS. Xander-as-Seth stabbing someone with a barbeque fork. OH, THE IRONY!!! *loves*

4) KC/BtVS. Xander-as-Seth, willing to kill the rabbit because being with Anya has desensitized him to the cuteness of bunnies. Not being able to kill the bunny after all, because Xander has always had a weak spot for blondes and Tanya hits his kinks while at the same time being nothing like Buffy or Anya.

5) KC/BtVS. Xander-as-Seth "buying" Jim from the dishwasher, because Jim reminds him a little of Andrew and a little of himself when he was younger and more of a loser.

6) KC/BtVS. Spike showing up at Nolita (for Xander's help with something Big-Bad related? just to mess with him?) and Xander nervous about Spike blowing his "life" as "Seth", Spike and Steven having a Brit-pissing-contest-bonding-moment, Cameron drooling over Spike. Spike/Xander a must.

That's it for now ^_^ I haven't seen any of these written already, but I have only read a small fraction of the fanfic that's out there, so if I've picked up on someone else's brainwaves and one of these has already been written, may I have the link? 'Cause I'd _love_ to read it.


	4. grnhairbryn

Bryn's Page O' Plotbunnies III

Previous pages: [I](http://grnhairbryn.livejournal.com/7932.html) [II](http://grnhairbryn.livejournal.com/8987.html)

All of these plotbunnies have to do with the most recent episode of Supernatural, s3e11 "MS" (abbrv. so as not to spoil too badly). I may try to write some of them myself if I can't fight off the bunnies, but I thought I'd put them all up for you 'cause most of you are all better writers than I am, and these bunnies should have a good home. Please let me know if you post anything similar to them, 'cause I'd love to read it and link to you ^_^

1\. The Many Deaths of Dean Winchester. He died over one hundred times, and we only saw a few of them on-screen. What other ways did he die?

2\. Random Dropped Hints. Going on the assumption that everything Sam learned about the people in the diner have to do with ways that Dean died, explain. Did the waitress's bad aim mean that she shot Dean? How does the Judge wearing a bunny suit contribute to Dean's death?

3\. Missing Scenes. The day might end when Dean dies, but what else happened during the days? Sam had time to read everything the missing guy had written... what else has he learned in all that time? How to salsa dance? How to speak fluent Russian? The six ways to kill a Flasnix demon?

4\. Living Without Dean - Missing Scenes. According to Bobby's messages, Sam lived for over three months after Dean died, hunting nonstop and bringing down big nests and demons. What else happened during that time? Who did he meet? What happened to him? Where did Ruby/Jo/Ellen/EverybodyElse go?

5\. Living Without Dean - Play it again, Sam. Sam must've learned some tricks on how to fight, how patch himself up, and other things during those months. He saves some people, killed a lot of evil things (some of which he'd probably never fought before or researched before or even though existed), made new info contacts and possibly met a girl that he could've had something with if he hadn't been obsessed with hunting down the trickster. What happened to him? Now that Dean's alive again and he's reliving those months with Dean by his side, are they going to happen again? Will Sam hunt the same things he slaughtered without Dean now that Dean's alive again? Will Dean wonder how Sam knows that in two weeks a blonde girl named Cathy will be haunted by the ghost of a woman named Daisy who's buried in the Greatville Cemetery in the third plot down on the left?

6\. Dean Notices. Combining the over-100-days Sam watched Dean die, and the over-3-months he lived without Dean, Sam must've changed a little. Studied new things, learned new tricks, adopted new fighting techniques (especially now that he's been hunting alone), dropped a few old habits, picked up a few new ones. Dean notices these "overnight" changes in Sam and starts to wonder.

7\. Dean Remembers. Maybe Dean gets concerned about the way Sam is now acting, and he does a spell to remember all those Tuesdays Sam lived though. Or maybe you can think of a better plot device, but somehow, Dean remembers everything, which may or may not include the three-or-more months he was "dead". What does he do?

8\. Outside civilian (or trickster) viewpoint of Sam and Dean during one of the days. Just 'cause I think it would be funny.

9\. That Black Bra. Just because there should totally be more done with it.

10\. The Wincest Tuesday. Because you knew it had to happen. "So tell me, in all those Tuesdays, did I ever do this?" *Dean grabs Sammy and kisses him*

Now more than ever I want to see a SPN/Tru Calling crossover.


	5. Switch!verse

**Switch!verse**

(This was first posted [here](http://spikess.livejournal.com/36674.html).)  
  
I suppose I should give some explanation for my madness.  
  
So. I was in the shower last week and I was thinking, "I wonder what it would be like if Angel was a young human laywer, and Lindsey was the 240ish yr old vampire with a soul?" And the little plotbunny must be like a gremlin cause it just kept growing and growing. And then I did a **very bad thing**.  
  
I showed my plotbunny to [SilverWick](http://www.livejournal.com/%7Eprncssflutterby), who wanted to see Xander switch places with Oz.  
  
And it just sorta went crazy from there.  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

 

  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---  
| 

|  |  **From:** [](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/profile)[**leni_ba**](http://leni-ba.livejournal.com/) |  **Date:** June 29th, 2004 08:47 am (local) |   | **)**  
---|---|---|---|---  
   
  
LMAO! Dear, use a warning! I was drinking water when I saw the pics and it wasn't pretty.   
  
Oh god, too funny,

([Reply](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?replyto=86338)) ([Thread](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?thread=86338#t86338))  
  
|  |   
  
  


|  |  |  |   
---|---|---  
| 

|  |  **From:** [](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/profile)[**brynspikess**](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/) |  **Date:** June 29th, 2004 02:03 pm (local) |   |    
---|---|---|---|---  
   
  
Sorries about the water *helps mop it up*  
  
There will be a fic involving this idea eventually, but the plotbunny escaped its cage and decided to try out photo manips...  
  
Glad you like!

([Reply](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?replyto=86850)) ([Parent](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?thread=86338#t86338)) ([Thread](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?thread=86850#t86850))  
  
 

 

  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---  
|  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---  
| 

|  **From:** [](http://go4baroque.livejournal.com/profile)[**go4baroque**](http://go4baroque.livejournal.com/) |  **Date:** July 4th, 2004 02:17 am (local) |   |    
---|---|---|---  
  
Giles as a horny little demon  
  
I like it!  
  
*sigh* i dropped my one stats class so I can sit-in with an early music group on mondays instead... should be much more fun. one of my student loans didn't come in, so i might be hanging around cols. for a while yet. not necessarily a bad thing...  
  
hope geo class gets better for ya. "cleavage" is such a lovely word in so many ways... a shame that geology creates bad associations for it ;-)

([Reply](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?replyto=87362)) ([Thread](http://brynspikess.livejournal.com/36674.html?thread=87362#t87362))  
  
 

 


End file.
